


【Brudami/Dickdami】一生讨好

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, brudami, dickdami, 乱伦, 前面一直在铺垫日常, 后面才h
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: *父子与14*只是想写3p的h*然后不知道为什么写了一堆铺垫所以肉遥遥无期的样子*然后就这样写下去吧*大家都很ooc*完全没有节操*达米安就是原本的13岁一点都没变动*避雷注意 Father and son with 14 BROOC * Just wanted to write a 3P hbrand then for some reason wrote a bunch of foreshadowing so the meat wouldn't last brand so on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on,





	【Brudami/Dickdami】一生讨好

**Author's Note:**

> and other about the dikedami and brudami sex photo can see this
> 
> （都是朋友们画的投喂图图啊非常感谢！）
> 
> 丙哥画的3p图（http://www.damianwayne.shop/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/QQ图片20190314005636_meitu_1.jpg）
> 
> 阿布画的3p图（http://www.damianwayne.shop/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/QQ图片20190314005707_meitu_2.jpg）
> 
> 总地址在这里吧。。看不见戳这里0，0【http://www.damianwayne.shop/wp-admin/upload.php】
> 
> 我很努力的为这个cp去搞粮食了

 

================================  
最近发生了很多事情，蝙蝠侠陷入了一堆的麻烦里，夜翼正在失忆的危机中，而没有他最亲密的两个管教者，罗宾便肆无忌惮的在外面玩耍。

13岁的他还没步入青春期，这个小朋友没有比他死之前高多少，但达米安却也没比叛逆期的青年少麻烦。罗宾解散又重组团队，与他的第二兄弟斗殴，还陷入某种诡异的三角恋情里，没有人看管的他不受约束，他开始变回那个所有人都讨厌的刺客，脾气糟糕，更加自私，并且有往更糟的方向发展的可能。

但布鲁斯不会允许，他心里有数，把狂笑之蝠解决后终于抓起了家庭里最严重的那个问题，罗宾依旧回归与蝙蝠侠搭档的罗宾，达米安不太愿意，被抓到的那时候他没能切断蝙蝠侠的通讯，也没有躲过必然的父子会面，且妥协在他父亲的威严下。

达米安，总是会对布鲁斯屈服。

两人都对要重新适应对方风格而不怎么适应，第一天他们出了三次争执，但布鲁斯没有禁足达米安，第二天是失误，达米安脾气暴躁，下手加重，他被蝙蝠侠在夜巡的一半勒令回家，第三天，两人重伤。

达米安沮丧他在布鲁斯面前的失误，也在沮丧为什么蝙蝠侠需要跟罗宾组合，他们竟然还要第二次的磨合，而且如此不堪，让达米安感觉十分难受。

只是布鲁斯还是那副严肃的表情，他没有对这场失误指责更多，而是沉默的把达米安带回去，这个小孩扭到脚了，为了躲避他的整个小腿被完全切断。

阿尔弗雷德给达米安做了简单处理，这种伤势只能等着恢复，拐杖不会是蝙蝠洞常备的东西，看着他的儿子艰难在楼梯挪动，布鲁斯叹了口气。

“son。”

他靠近达米安。

“上来。”

他朝达米安蹲下，黑暗骑士的单膝下跪带着某种不可思议，达米安的表情很奇怪，他只是吃惊，以及某种无法言喻的正面情绪。

“我不需要，father。”

没有人背过他，达米安对布鲁斯这种行为感到很不自在。

“阿福不能移动你，但是我能，以及我们两个都需要休息，所以我会把你背去浴室，因为你自己不能完成自己的清洗任务。”

小孩的手还是软的，布鲁斯确信，达米安今晚暴揍过不少重东西，不止包括成人。

“不。”

达米安坚持，可布鲁斯比他还要坚持，蝙蝠侠没有脱下他的制服着装，那个厚重宽大的背此时带着可怖的吸引力，罗宾一直在看着那里，布鲁斯背对他让他失去自制力了。

“来吧。”

那个父亲丝纹不动的等着他的儿子上来。

“好吧...好吧...”

达米安有些不确定，更多的是心惊胆战，他放开自己抓着楼梯把手的手去爬布鲁斯的背，男人的背很硬，可是很宽大，达米安感觉自己完全无法填满，他手足无措的单纯把自己放上去，而没敢从后面楼上他父亲的脖子。

“抓紧了。”

成人提示一句，布鲁斯稳重的托起达米安，男孩绿色靴子从他腰部伸出来的视觉很奇怪，父亲久违的感觉到一些飘飘然，达米安几乎就跟猫一样的重量，他因为被抬起而下意识的抓着蝙蝠侠的斗篷，那点小孩的温暖。

布鲁斯只能形容感觉很好。

的确很不错，两个人都有种松口气的感觉，达米安忍不住的放松把头趴到布鲁斯的肩膀上，他很累，今晚力气消耗过多，还能走动是因为神经强迫身体紧绷，现在的达米安变成软绵绵的肉，他瘫到布鲁斯的背上，小小的一团，在满是硝烟跟血腥味的斗篷上吸气，小孩的鼻音很小，但是布鲁斯听得异常清晰：那是达米安放松的频率，他觉得很可爱。

这里总有很多大的浴室，布鲁斯把他昏昏欲睡的儿子从背上捞下来，达米安还太小，他睡眼惺忪，任由布鲁斯托着他的腰把那件红色的小衣服解下来，然后是被血液弄得脏兮兮的里衣，达米安不似他同龄人那样光滑，他浑身都有各种各样的伤疤，只有被保护好的小腿跟手完整一些，皮肤比白皮的父亲要暗淡，但是那种澄澈的黄因为年幼而好看，泛滥属于小孩特有的稚嫩光芒。布鲁斯也脱下他沉厚的制服，顿时把达米安衬托得就像他抱着一只浅黄色小猫，男人皮肤很白，伤痕斑斓，看着有种硬邦邦的结实，身体线条有种美工刀刻出来的尖锐轮廓，他浑身都洋溢着成年男性的巅峰概念，达米安被他父亲的身体吸引得睁大眼睛，他没有这样近距离的看过这样强大的男性的裸体，这完全就是所有不成熟男孩梦寐以求体格，罗宾忍不住的去碰他的爸爸，只是那个粗壮的前臂，达米安看着自己那一团的小手按在上面，圆润又滑腻，这种过大差距让他皱起眉头。

“怎么了，感觉到痛？”

布鲁斯帮他脱下裤子，一个锋利武器把一些布料切到小孩的腿里，布鲁斯才小心翼翼扯下来，他对那种皮肉剥离的触觉皱起眉头，等着达米安抬起脚好把裤子弄下来。

“不。”

罗宾习惯疼痛，达米安没认为什么，他只是有些伤自尊，他如此训练，如此非凡、但是感觉还是永远比不上父亲，布鲁斯粗糙的发，成熟的脸，宽大的肩膀，那些肌肉，那些力量，达米安视线下滑，看到了布鲁斯的男性器官。他立刻就移开视线了。

“没有什么。”

小罗宾有些不自然的说话，他想挣脱布鲁斯自己爬进那个装满热水的浴池里，可是布鲁斯却没有放开他，达米安还是伤号，他抓着那个小朋友把他放进浴池里，没有让那只上药的脚进去，只是把小腿放到浴池边缘，达米安不想跌到，他以一种奇怪的姿势撑着自己。

“你可以靠着我。”

布鲁斯用手撑着达米安的背，他也进去了，就坐在达米安身后，即使是以他的体格，这个浴池的宽度也不会让两个人觉得狭小。

“不需要，我只想快点弄干净。”

尴尬极了，跟父亲一起洗澡什么的。

布鲁斯读懂那种少年的不耐烦，他挑挑眉，突然觉得达米安的确还是个小孩。

“好吧，你自己清洗身体，而我可以帮你洗头发。”

父亲并没有不爽儿子这种嫌弃的情绪，反而觉得有点有趣，达米安很少会显露这种带点正常人气息的模样，他的儿子正凶巴巴的皱着一张脸，上面带有明显的尴尬情绪，达米安害羞了，布鲁斯笑了。

这里没有那种儿童用的洗头帽子，布鲁斯也不觉得达米安需要，他粗鲁的抓着达米安的后颈，就给他淋水，罗宾闭着眼睛，他父亲的手掌太大了，感觉已经抓住了他的半个肩膀。

“不舒服？”

小朋友太紧绷了，布鲁斯很轻易察觉到，这个姿势的确会很难受，即使他借了一只手，可达米安的支力点大部分都在腰上，他还要低着头，坐在浴池里把一只脚抬起来。

达米安刚想张嘴回答，但显然布鲁斯没有怎么照顾过人，他还在淋着小孩的头，所以小朋友只能又闭上嘴，摇摇头。

“靠着我吧。”

而且这样单手的也不好给达米安洗头。

罗宾完全不好拒绝，而布鲁斯已经靠近了，蝙蝠侠总是雷厉风行，他让达米安靠在他怀里，眼角看到达米安那只抬高的脚因为动作而又开始流血了，这个时候不应该顾虑这种少年尴尬，布鲁斯强硬的按着达米安，很快速的给他洗了个头，而达米安则一直因为贴着布鲁斯而非常不自在，他从来没有被这样亲近过，小时候帮他洗澡的仆人不算，毕竟那些人不会进来浴缸跟他洗澡，而他后面的是布鲁斯，他的父亲，黑暗骑士，可怖的蝙蝠侠，肉体接触太多了，让达米安满脑子混乱，直到布鲁斯放开他，他才能好好呼吸。

“足够了！我洗完了！”

达米安尴尬得要死，他的语气比以往更要怒气冲冲。

“好吧。”

布鲁斯的语气也没有好多少，达米安对他的抗拒让他有点生气，这个男孩不该任由那种不理性的矜持掌管，他们可是父子，他只是想要给他儿子洗个头。

蝙蝠侠从不是什么好脾气的人，每日的暴力恐吓让他带上不少粗暴的情绪，达米安被他抓起来，放到旁边的浴巾上，被放下的罗宾觉得得到一些制动权，他拒绝布鲁斯的帮忙然后快速把自己身体擦干去套上浴袍，他是真的不想再被布鲁斯接触了。

“头发。”

布鲁斯指责，达米安恨透了蝙蝠侠这种事事完整的要求，但是他现在不想跟他的父亲吵架，只能乖乖的去拿旁边的吹风机。达米安现在感觉乱透了，而布鲁斯则不会知道他这个并非常人的儿子对这种肌肤触碰的不自在。达米安完全不想透露这点出来。

而布鲁斯则又回去浴池把自己身上的硝烟味道洗个干净，他就这样在下身挂着浴巾，把干透的达米安又背回去他的房间，这个小朋友不会愿意让他抱着，而布鲁斯不会强求。

达米安今晚没有给他道晚安，这点让人不太高兴。

【tbc】

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter @74lingcc


End file.
